


Immortal Obsession (Yandere Dracula X Reborn Wife Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Vampire baby, Vampires, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: You all have headed the story of Dracula. But you never heared of his obsessive love for his wife. (Name) (Last Name).She was everything to him. But one day an organization was after him. A the great Grandfather of (Name) killed his wife. And then they hunted him down and sealed him away.Many years later he is unsealed and plans to take down the organization that took his wife away. When he moves to America. He is shocked his wife is reborn. She is just as beautiful. But she has no memory of her past life with him or their love. He tries to win her heart but she is not interested.She just wants to live her life. Not interested in the man. Will she ever accept him. Or run from the obsessive Vampire.[THIS IS A MIXTURE OF THE BOOK AND THE TV SERIES THAT WAS CANCELLED]





	1. Reunion at Last

Vlad didn't need sleep, but it would have been an escape for him as he was sealed away for one hundred years. He could remember when he was with his wife, when she would sleep next to him. When she would make love to him. Her love for him and only him. She knew she was his and they were happy. Then that organization. They killed her in front of him. Burning her alive. Then they sealed him away deep in a tomb in Africa. But it wasn't an easy fight for anyone. He was strong before but his anger of seeing his wife killed in front of him and by her own Great Grandfather. So many lost their lives that day. But they used ancient magic to bind him. So they could seal him away. They shipped him to a tomb where a priestess stand guards. Keeping the seals up.

But he had a feeling that he would be getting out, the magic can only last for so long before weakening. The older the priestess gets. The more than magic weakens she is one hundred and thirteen. Soon she will be weak enough and Vlad will be set free. And once he does, he will be set free.

(Timeskip)

(Name's pov)

I sighed, I loved seeing new people and everything but working as a waitress isn't the best paying job. I was also hit on a lot. A lot of people say I have a old worlds charm. Some of my friends say I looked like Dracula's wife. From the paintings of her. She was beautiful, but I don't think we look alike. I sighed as I cleaned one of the tables, another thing I hated, the uniforms, sure it wasn't hooter but... it showed A Lot Of cleaveage.

I walk out on my break and take in the night air. I am in college during the day for a couple hours four days a week. Then work five nights here. I look to see people passing by. When a man who is staring at me. As if he knew me. But before I could say anything I was called in again but I saw the man walk in.

(Vlad's pov)

I could not believe what I saw. It was my wife she was exactly the same. She was dressed as if she was from this time. I was reminded of all the times we were together. Could it be her or just someone who looks identical to her. 

She appears to be a waitress. Serving on others. Her smile is false as she takes there order. I have been out for a couple years. I moved to this country since it is the head quarters of the origination that took everything from me.

I saw a man talk to her as my ears picked it up and I mentally growled as she looked uncomfortable and quickly left that table. I take a seat in her section and she comes back. Forcing a smile. The man had hit on her and she seemed to be irritated with it. 

"Welcome to (Resteraunt Name). I will be your server today. My name is (Name). May I start you off with a drink?" She introduced and asked.

I was shocked, she had the same name as my beloved wife. She looked the same as well. I didn't need to eat or drink but it helped to look human. She even had the same sweet voice. I order a red wine. She smiled polite and said she would be back with it. Everything about her is the same. She must be my wife. She must have been re born. I remember what her great Grandfather told me. That she was free and she would live without me.

I watched as she disappeared for a while before one of the guys from before walked over. "Hey you, I saw tha (yes he says the that way) way you was looking at the girl."

"And this is business of yours?" I ask. 

"Just saying don't waste your time. She is not interested in dating." He tells me. "Every guy and some girls who have showed interest have failed. Hell even I have failed." He tells me. 

I I looked at him, he looked worse than the peasants did when I was still a human. "Of course you would fail." I said.

"Ha, you must of heared of the legend then." He says. 

"What legend?" I ask. 

"People who believe in Dracula heared the story of his wife burned at the stake. But the man who burned her alive. Said she will live again. Not remembering her past with Dracula. But her heart will always belong to him. Her great grandfather was that man. So rumor is she is the wife of Dracula. She even looks exactly like the paintings of her. So Every Time a guy tries she denies them. As if she is unknowingly waiting for him to return." He tells me.

I smirked mentally as I looked at him. "So do you believe that?" I asked

"Heck no." He tells me. "It's just a legend that people make up. She is probably focusing on her studies. Her great Grandfather also is protective of her. And she takes care of him. So she don't got time for a relationship. Most just like the idea of the legend than anything else. Besides I know when not to pursue a women." He sighs. "She is quite something though."

I was about to speak before I heard a voice. "No! I don't need to rest! Why I feel as young as fifteen!" I watched as an old man hobbled out and (Name) called after him. "No! Gramps! You need to rest!"

He sees me and glares at me. He gets in front of her protecyively. "Gramps please go up stairs." She says. 

I knew this was the man. The same look in his eye. When he found out I was with his great granddaughter.

"I will not!" He said as she tried to pull him up the stairs. "Come on, go to your room, I'll be there to give you your pills, I don't want you hurt." She said. Even now she was always so kind...

"Fine!" He huffs glaring at me. 

"See what I mean?" The guy says. "The old man owns this resteraunt. She will inherit it when he dies. Only reason she works her as a waitress. The old man is crazy. Saying Dracula was real and he was there. I think she just put him in a home. She works herself at school, here at work, than taking care of the old man."

I nodded but I didn't say anything as she walked down, and I could now see just how tired she was. She looked emotionally and physically drained as she closed her eyes and yawned only to walk into a wall. She grabs her nose as blood started to flow from it. She grabs paper towel and holds it to her nose. I could hear her curse under her breath.

I wanted to do nothing more than to tell her everything is alright. I knew she must have been my wife. She still had her clumsy nature but her want to be independent. Her blood also smells the same sweetness that I loved of her. Her nose stop bleeding and she came over with my wine after cleaning.

"Sorry for the wait." She tells me. "Family issues... Hello Richard." She says smiling at the man.

He smiled at her. "Hey there (Name) so uh, how's your old man?" He asked as she sighed.

"Still thinks he is a spring chicken." She says hands on her hips. "He thinks he can come and run the resteraunt every night. He needs more rest. I swear that man is going to be the death of me."

I looked at her. "You look tired." I said as she sighed. "yeah... I haven't slept in 52 hours." She said as she held her head.

"That is most certainly not healthy." I tell her. 

"Yeah but I am learning to run a buisness, go to school, work, and take care of my great Grandfather. I don't have time to sleep." She says.

"Do you want to run a business?" I ask as she looked down. 

"Not really..." She said sadly and sighed. "I wanted to be a teacher." She says. "Helping mold the minds of the young kids. My gramps loves the buisness he made though. He raised me my whole life so I feel like I owe him. To keep this resteraunt in the family."

It was clear she hated it and that was what happened before, I met her when she helped him run a store. She took on so much for her great Grandfather. Then I met her and have her the life she craved romance and passion. She was a teacher back then as well. Our life was perfect. And I would make sure she got that life once more with me, I wasn't going to let her leave me again.


	2. Night Visit and Flashback

(Name's) pov)

I sighed as I wiped down the tables and yawned, I learned that the man's name was Vlad. I needed sleep... I go upstairs and make sure gramps is asleep. I have no school tomorrow and the I don't need to be up until right. It's 1:00 a.m. So I can get at least six hours of sleep. I felt much more relaxed as I laid on the bed and yawned loudly as I got changed and closed my eyes. I curl up and fall asleep. 

(Vlad's POV) 

I open her window and walk in. She is asleep curled on the bed. She was fast asleep as I smiled, she truly hasn't changed one bit. I stroke her hair touching it softly. She leans into my touch. It is like the legend says. She is waiting for me even though she does not know it.

I smiled at her. "You don't have to wait anymore my beloved." I said softly.

She opens her eyes and gasp sitting up. Looking at me shocked. She was about to scream when I shush ed her and remembered something that I did whenever we would fight at times once I became the creature I am now, I could hypnotize her [which yes in the book version I read, he can do that Author Chan~] I only did it when we would argue. I looked at her deep in the eyes. She stopped and calmed. 

"You are not scared, your relaxed and calm." I tell her. 

She nods her head and visibly relaxes. I held the side if her face as she Lea ed into my touch. I knew it. She still wanted me even though she does not know me. I think, somewhere, she knows that she was mine and still is mine. Her great grandfather will live for bringing her back. We have a second chance. I won't loose her again. I looked at her as I couldn't help but kiss her as I held her face gently. She gasp but kiss back shyly. I pull away and she is staring at me blushing. I guess in this life she had never kissed anyone but that made it better. She is mine. She never kissed anyone in her past life. No one but me. 

And I would keep it that way even now, I held her fave as I smiled as she blushed more and looked down shyly with a smile on her face. She leaned up and kisses me shyly. I heared Demtri (Great Grandfathers Name) get up out of bed. I look her in the eyes. 

"You will think this is all a dream and know I love you." I miss her lips. "Sleep."

She nodded as she put her head on the pillow as I looked at her and left

(Demtri's pov)

I walked in with my gun. Which is loaded with loaded with wooden bullets holy water in cased in them. I looked around to see my granddaughter sleeping soundly, a smile zon her face and a light blush on her cheeks. I smile but notice the window open I glare at it. Knowing I am going to have to put up guards. I know exactly what had happened here, I may pretend to be sick but I am still young, I look sixty but I'm 164 years old. Thankfully being part of the originzation. I have a long life span is longer than any human. I knew the moment I saw that man it was Dracula other known as Vlad. He had actually at first forced my daughter to marry him. He was the king of Romania at the time.

No one would tell him No. And she was under his spell. She said she loved him and wanted to be with him. But I knew better.

Not again I remember her telling me that she was pregnant bit for some "odd" reason couldn't remember what had happened the month prior.

-flash back-

(Name) came in my shop. Her hands on her belly. She looked at me and sat down next to me. 

"Grandfather. I-I'm pregnant." She whispers.

I was shocked as I dropped my broom, I really hadn't seen her often as it wasn't safe really with how angry the people were but I had a feeling that bastard never told her of their anger. 

"Who's is it?" 

"Well it could only be Vlad's but... oddly enough I can't remember anything of the night it must have happened."

"What?" I ask. 

"I can't remember the past month at all either." She says. 

I ground my teeth. The man had guards out my door. Keeping everyone out. Not many would hurt her cause she is the light of the kingdom. She has Vlad show a softer side. She always too me care of the people as well. But something was not right about that man. He may be our king, but he is a monster.

He had coldness in his eyes if it was anyone but (Name) that looked at him. It was then I remembered that he had impaled many of the bodies of the enemies or anyone that offended (Name) right outside the kingdom walls. Name) would mend to those she could. Even if Vlad would not want her too. She was just a women though. And very little saying in what he did. The people adore her though. Cause she would take care of who she could and comfort those who lost someone to his temper.

Oddly he only came out at night. Which made him even more feared. People feared the night from him.

Though those who were stupid enough to stay out were oddly never seen again, though I knew those who went missing recently had attacked my granddaughter. It was becoming nightfall and she should have left a while ago but she stayed to help me get into bed and help make my food. She smiled at me. Then she said she had to go. I knew it was u.n safe for her. But there was no changing her mind. I hear a knock at my door. I get up to see two men. They asked if they could come in. 

I nodded as they walked in and sat down. "Do you know of a man called Vlad? Perhaps a woman named (Name)? We've asked everyone but no one will talk."

"Vlad is the king, and (Name) is my great granddaughter." I tell them.

They shared slightly worried looks before looking back at me. "And do they know each other?"

"Yes, (Name) is his wife. She just became pregnant with his child." I tell them. "What is this about?"

"We found out something that may... cause some alarm... Vlad, from the evidence we found... is a vampire, while we were staying here we only saw him at night, and his eyes... they were a deep red."

I sunk into my chair. "What are you going to do?" I ask. 

"We will seal Vlad away. But (Name) she will be burned at the stake. She is carying an unholy child inside her. She cannot live."

I stared at them. "No way! I won't allow it! There is no way I'll let that happen! M-Maybe the child was consider before anything happened!"  
One of the men looked down sadly, almost like he wished he could say anything.

"There is a way she can live." He says. "Your life span will be longer and in eighty years she can be re born. That way she will live and have a normal life. But you will have to sware yourself to the Hellsing cause." He tells me.

I nodded and in the next week... she was burned on the wooden cross. I could remember her calling out to me to stop them as I couldn't do anything. Though she retains no memories...

-flashback end-

I signed as she turned in her sleep. She had a normal life. And now glad will try to take it away once more. I can only imagine what Hellsing will do if she winds up with him again. But this time I know what he is. I will protect her. 

"I will protect you... I have too." I muttered and kissed her head as she smiled and curled up more.

I signed and knew I would have to call the orinzation. Vlad will only be stronger now that he is older. 


	3. Rival

(Name's pov)

I groaned as I woke up, I can't remember any of my dreams oddly enough... I look to see my grandfather up and out of bed. 

"Gramps! You should head back into bed!" I said worriedly. 

"Ah no I'm fine dear, I just got back from saying the shop was closed for today." I was shocked, he never closed the shop down. 

"Gramps, the resteraunt is your life. You never close it not even on Christmas. What's up?" I ask worried as I check his for head for a temputure.

He laughed a bit. "Well I know that you are tired so I also went to your school and said that you were not going to be there for a few days because we were grieving the loss of your aunt." He said as I stated shocked, I didn't even have an aunt. "You really need to relax before you work yourself to death."

I sigh and look at him. "Fine." I say blushing. "Even though I do not have an aunt." 

"Good, now come down stairs an old friend wants to meet you. He's back from the war." He tells me. 

My eyes widen Viktor was back! 

I quickly ran down the stairs as my grandfather laughed. I didn't even think before tackling Viktor to the ground and smiling down at him as I basically straddled his waist "I've missed you!" I said happily.

(Viktor's pov)

I blushed as she lands on me. She was in her panties and tank top. Though I have seen it before. I always get flustered. I have seen her like this now and when we were younger but that wasn't all I've seen, I know she wouldn't remember but I was killed as well for adultery and with the Queen as well, I had been reborn though. Thanks to be a part of the Hellsing organization. And for Vlad being a vampire. If I had sex with a simple peasent it would have not matter the adultery. I would have not been reborn. But thankfully Vlad was a vampire when I made love to his wife.

I blushed more as she smiled and leaned down and kissed my cheek happily. She is going to be mine. Vlad did not deserve her not back then not now. Her great Grandfather called the orginization last night. Telling us Vlad was out. I will protect he will not get her. If he did not get her pregnant. She wouldn't have been burned I can still remember her screams. Her saying think of the child. She had no idea even back then what Vlad was.

He had lied to her and her grandfather told me that he was worried. He would once again try and have her as his once more. I remember when Vlad found out abut the affair.

-flashback cause I'm evil-

I was kissing her lips lightly. Strocking her body feeling her soft perfect body. We were in her and the Kings bed. She gasps when I suck on her sweet spot on her neck. Next thing I know the bed chambers door opens. I shoot up and stare to see the king. (Name) pulls the blanket over her naked body.

I could see his face from one of happiness to shock then to anger as she began to cry and I couldn't even breathe.

"Vlad, I-I'm so sorry..." She sobs. 

He came in a grabed me by the hair. She screamed for him to stop. That it was not my fault but hers.

He didn't believe her as she jumped up and tried to rip his hands off my hair. "Vlad please!" 

He glared down at me. "How long have you been seeing MY WIFE?" He demanded and hissed out the words my and wife, his eyes flashed red.

"A month after you left for war." I hissed at him. 

I hated this, I thought he had died, she had received a letter saying she was dead. He dragged me all the way to the dungeon and locked his wife in the room as she cried. I was thrown to the ground. "You were seeing my wife for five months..."

"The letter said you were dead." I say. "She was distraught. A week after you were gone they said you were dead. I was a doctor. They wanted me to make sure your wife did not kill herself! I am sorry we got close I would have never touched her if I knew you were alive." I tell him.

 [...he probably would have still touched her] 

He glared at me before he then saw something in my pockets. It was the ring I was going to propose to her. 

He takes it out. He saw it was a small engagement ring. He glared at it. "You were going to propose!" He snarled. 

"Can you blame me?" I ask. "She is not like other maidens. She is the most kind generous women in the world. Any man would be lucky to have her. I thought she was a young widow. I didn't want her to be alone." 

[Liar you just wanted her to be yours!]

I remember how he then glared at me, fangs came out of his mouth and his eyes a glowing red, I knew that he was the vampire I had heard of. Though the door was opened and the Queen stood there yelling that there should be a trial... she meant well... but in the end, he decided I should die, and everyone would watch.

I was to be hanged in the town square. She was held in his lap. As I was slowly strangled to death. She cried and sobbed. But Vlad held her back. If she tried to help the people would have demand her life. Before i was sentece ti death. Hellsing granted me a second chance. 

-End Of Flashback-

I smiled at her shyly. "Hey, I missed you too, glad you got dressed for the occasion." I joked as she blushed. 

"Shut your mouth!" She says. 

He great Grandfather laughed at that. She went to get dressed and I could not help but stare at her ass.

"Good to see you again." He said as I snapped out of it and smiled at him. 

"You too."

"So you heared?" He asks. 

"Yeah. After a thousand years and many priestess. He has escaped." I sigh. 

"We should have known with each new priestess the guards and wards on him would weaken." He says.

I glared down at the ground, I wouldn't let him have her, not again.


	4. Date Part 1

(Name's) POV)

I sat down on the park bench. The sun just went down and I am sitting in the park alone. I smile to myself I hardly ever get this time off. It wasn't that I didn't like people, I love meeting and talking to people. But today was a nice time to relax, I then saw someone walking down the park road who I realized was Vlad. I looked at him and waved 

"Hey." 

He turned around looking shocked before smiling as I smiled shyly

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." 

I said as he smiled. "No its fine, just off in my own little world, mind if I sit?" He asked as I shook my head and made room for him.

"So what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out all alone on a Saturday night?" He asks. 

"Truth I have never dated only been kissed twice and one was in kindgarten the second was prom and it was an accident. So both don't really count." I tell him. "So I spend the little free time I have alone."

He nodded as I smiled. "But it's nice to talk too." I said as he smiled more.

"Well would you like to hang out?" I thought for a moment 

"I don't know..."

(Vlad's pov)

I looked at her and hypnotized her slight just enough to make her more accepting. Her eyes widen slightly the relaxes. 

"Are you sure?" I ask. 

"I would love too." She says smiling. 

I hated doing this to her. But she needs it every now and then. There were times I needed to do it to her,one of the times was to get her to be mine. She of course fell in love with me eventually. When that happen. I didn't have to do that as much. Only when we had bad fights and when she was close to figuring out what I was. 

I never liked doing it though, I smiled as I held out a hand for her and she took it in her own. We start walking and she smiles happily. I missed her. For a thousand years I have been without I remember the first time we met. 

-Flashback-

I was in the market, scowling at all the peasants who ran or bowed worriedly when I heard an old man screaming and a girl trying to pull him away, I was far too curious as I walked over. He was telling at a man who he had said had groves his great granddaughter. She saw me and I was stunned. She was beautiful and perfect. The male who groped her seed me and goes. The old man punches the male in the face. 

"Ever touch her again and you'll get worse!" He snaps. She pulls him away but quickly goes to me.

"Have... I met you before?" She asked confused before her grandfather walked over as she quickly put his arm on her shoulder.

""No but I am the King." I tell her. 

She blushes immensely and apologies as she bowed again. 

"Sorry your majesty." The grandfather says. "My great granddaughter lived in the country until her parents passed a year ago. She has been very busy to notice who you were. Please forgive her."

I simply nodded, I knew this man didn't like me, I could already tell as she looked down. "I'm... going to head back home... you seem like you guys need a talk, I can tell..." She said before she moved past me, her scent filling my nose, it was sweet and intoxicating.

"Your Granddaughter is quite beautiful." I say watching her leave. 

"No offense your majesty. But you should stay away from my granddaughter. She stayed in the house six months after coming to the city. She does not any man going after her."

"Perhaps it is time she got out more." I said, I would be watching her anyway, I felt... a connection with her almost as if we were bound in a way.

"She does not need a man. Not now." He says. "She's fine!"

I was getting a bit frustrated with him as I glared and walked away, I wouldn't let her go so easily.

-flashback end-

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a head lean into my forearm as I looked down as she smiled at me. Soon she will love me again. I knew she will. I loved her and she will love me again.  I smiled back as she said she was going to get changed for the date as her grandfather was out, he was driving Viktor to the air port so she would be alone tonight since it's far away.

She was pregnant with our child. But it was a one time deal. It was a rare potion. But the ingredients don't exsist anymore. She was killed with our child still inside her. I don't think she will be pregnant with our child again..not until I manage to find anything like that again, and not by modern means. But oce she was mine again I know it would be worth it. We walked into the house as she said shed be back in a bit. But I would be lying if I said I was always wholesome... I WAS a living creature. I had urges and wants.

I wanted to go upstairs pin her down and ravage her. I want her the way I had her on the wedding night. Her unsure. I had to use my power to have her understand that I would not hurt her. But I won resist for this moment though I did go upstairs. I walk into the hall. She is naked and going through her closet. Her body is still the same beautiful body. I wished she would be more trusting of me... but if she was God knows what I may do to her, it had been far too long since I had held her and far too long since I have ravaged her body, had her close to me as we strained to become as close as possible. How she would thrust up to meet mine. And cling to me as if I was her life line. To kiss me as I devour her mouth.

I wanted nothing more than to do that to her right now, I wanted... no NEEDED her. I walk in she hear me and gasps covering her body. Her face crimson. 

"Get out!"

I walked over and looked her in the eyes as I tilted her head up as she stared into my eyes, I hated doing this... but I once again had to use my powers.

"You want me to see your body." I tell her. "To make love to you." 


	5. Date Part 2

(Vlad's pov)

She seemed hesitant before she dropped her hands to her side and let her clothes drop. I smile at her and walk on the way in. I take her by the waist pulling her close to me. And then kissing her hard and passionately. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed back, her lips still as soft as before. I plunge my tongue in and was happy to find she till taste the same. After all these years. I get to be with her again. A thousand years I had thought her to be dead. But here she is mine again.

And I won't let her get away again, no... I want let it happen again. I had killed many back in the past for just looking at her but that man... Viktor went to far although I hope she only thought of me, I shouldn't have left her... I left her to just get some herbs for her since she was pregnant. When I came back she was burning on the stake crying for mercy for her child. 

I shook my head not time to think of that. Time to show her my love once more. Let her know she was mine. And mine alone. I picked her up in my arms as she yelped before wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed her on the bed getting on top of her. She looked up at shyly but pulled down for another kiss.

I kissed back quickly, I loved that she wasn't like the other women I had tried to drown myself in to not feel the pain of her death. They never were like her, she was always shy when we did things like this and always wanted to show her love, not her lust. She was sweet whenever we made love unlike the whores who were just lustful.

[Man this dude has serious women hating problems if they aren't his wife.]

[Mmmm-hmmmm]

[Like bro they aren't all THAT bad... maybe I don't know man I'm Not him]

[I have issues to if the burn my wife and un born child at the stake!]

I grab her breast and rub them gently. She moans into my mouth pulling me down more. Deeping the kiss. She was a virgin when I made love to her the first time. It was our wedding night. I said we could wait if she wished. She had just shook her head and kissed me. She married me because she loves me. And she told me she wanted to show me that love. That night we made love she was shy but had to show me her love.

And by how she seemed hesitant but still the same... I think she is one in this lifetime as well which would only make it better for me as she would be mine. I slip my hand down between her legs. She was wet. I slipped and finger tensed and jerked away. She pants pulling her mouth away. 

"I-I n-never..." She trails off blushing and looking away.

I took her face gently in my hands as I smiled. "Don't worry... I'm going to be as gentle as possible. I don't want you hurt okay?" She slowly nodded as she smiled. 

I began to prepare her slowly. She was soon moaning and thrusting on my fingers. She also has her legs wrapped around me. We kept kissing as I did this. I never wanted her to pull away, I loved having her close to me, having her know she was mine. I had to pull away to take off my clothes. I quickly sat up and started to remove them. She whined looking at me. I quickly shed them then get back on her she grabs me and kissing me again. I start to push in slowly she tensed at the pain. But clung to me for comfort. I held her close as I held her face so she would feel better about this as she cried into my mouth as I pushed in further slowly and gently as possible.

She pulled away to pant. "H-hurts Vlad!" She cries out. Clinging to me still.

I looked at her with sympathy, holding her face. "I'm sorry dear, I'll wait until you're ready" I said as she slowly nodded while tightening her grip as I kissed her jaw and down her neck.

She moans softly as I played with her clitorus with one hand. A nipple with another and have love 'bites' on her neck. Though the way I had bitten her was in a special way, it meant something to other monsters. It meant she was taken and they would die if they touch her. I did this every Time we made love. So no monster would come near her. It also was on pressure points that helped ease pain. She tells me it's okay for me to start moving. 

I nodded, though I was worried that I may just give into my desires and not be able to stop. I slowly began to thrust into her as she whimpered quietly and dug her nails into my back. Soon she is well adjusted. She starts thrusting back into me moaning and digging her nails in my back more as we kissed passionately. She pulls away for air and pants out. 

"F-Faster! P-Please!"

It was then that I smirked, those were the words I loved hearing her say. I began to speed up and soon I am going so fast. She cannot keep up with her thrusts. Though she still tried kissing my neck while panting. Soon we are both cumming at the same time. 

"Vlad!!" She scream tighten around me and milking my cum out.

I smiled down at her as she looked up at me and panted with a smile on her face. I kiss her deeply then hypnotize her to sleep. She soon fell asleep I pulled out of her and she moaned in her sleep. I kiss her forehead watching over her. 


	6. Fight

(Vlad's POV) 

I smiled as I stroked her hair and kiss her cheek. I spent the last two hours staring at her. She was perfect as she sleeps curled next to me. I loved her so much. I was with her once again. After a thousand years. I wouldn't allow us to be separated again. Earlier I had tried to see if her grandfather was back but she wrapped her legs around my own legs and pulled me back down. She did that all the time when we were together. She would hold me all through the night.

Not like I minded, I was glad she didn't want to let me go. Even after the night I came back and saw Viktor with her. Though after I had him killed she didn't. She was so detach from me after that. I thought if she had our child.she would become attached to me again. And she was. When she figured it out. She made passionate love to me. I did not have to hypnotize her again. She just kissed me and pulled me to the bedroom. 

Though that entire time... I was killing myself mentally as she may have had an affair... but I did to. I had found a girl in a town I was in during the war. She looked so much like my wife. I hypnotized her and had to act like my wife. And though I could never love her I found myself in her bed, God I can still remember how stupid I was to think she was anything like my beautiful wife. How I touched her and had sex with her. I made myself believe it was my wife beneath me. But I knew after I had sex with her. That she was not my wife. She was just a whore.

Sure she looked like her in some ways but she was at the same time nothing like her. She was also a witch. I made her get me that potion for my wife. I came back with it. Knowing that we would have a family. And he finnally happy. I would never be unfaithful again.

I was more than happy to have her be pregnant though... She was burnt at the stake for it. Another thing that worries me... is if she is here now... Is she real. Is she my wife or someone just like her? I looked at her, she had the same smile, same soft snores, same blush and the same grandfather and maiden name. She has to be her. She just had too. I bet her blood taste the same.

I looked at her, she was a heavy sleeper still if she was her. I leaned down as I bit into her neck as she flinched before relaxing again without waking up. I tasted her sweet blood. The sweet taste that only belonged to her. It was her. It is my sweet love, my beautiful wife. I felt a large smile grow on my face as I had finally found her. I drank her blood slowly. She moaned lightly. I smirked into her neck as she clings to me more.

I would always do this when she slept, and she would always react the same wy though I didn't mind. It always tasted better though after we would make love. I pull away and bite into my wrist. I put some of my blood into her neck and watch it heal. Not even a scar. I wanted her to be like me someday soon, I didn't before because they would have burned her but that is no longer what they could do. They could not simply kill her the way they did then. They would not hurt her. Soon we will be together and maybe have a child on the way. 

I know how happy she wa Shen she first found out, she couldn't stop smiling. She always rubbed her belly. She would say how she couldn't wait for the first kick. How she would have me lay my head on her belly. And when I did feel it kick as both of us were elighted. It was only a month. She thought it was normal. But I knew it wasn't. It was only a kick cause she was carrying a half vampire child.

They develop faster than human children, that's why I was happy to, because it truly was my child. No one could say that it wasn't. They devoulp faster. But still last around nine months. So It looks like a normal pregnancy. I smiled at he a kissed her neck. 

"What the hell are you doing leech!" I hear a familar voice scream. But the smell of a mutt.

I heard MY (Name), MY wife whimper and curl more into me. I looked at him. "Quit your yapping mutt, you're disturbing my darling wife."

He glared at me. "You been gone how many years. Your the reason your former wife was killed."

I glared back. "The reason she got killed is because someone told others, she is still mine."

"Did you ever think a vampire child is natural? It's an act against God and nature." He says glaring more. "You forced (Name) to have a unnatural pregnancy."

I glared back at him. "She did it of her own free will."

Her grandfather told me." He says. "He told me she didn't remember the previous month. The month she got pregnant. Hypnotizing her is force. What couldn't get her to willingly make love with you? I bet now you did it too. Made her think she wanted you. When in fact you raped her!"

I had enough of him, I glared at him angrily. "And what about you? You aren't human either.

"True." He said smirking. "Mine was not a choice. I search every day for a cure. But I never used mine to hurt her. Cause that is what you are doing your hurting her. Using her for your sick selfish self."

I glared even more. "There is no cure, you are just as bad as me." I said. 

"At least I would never hurt her." He says. "You may never layed a hand on her. But you hypnotize her and rape her and drink her blood. Me I stay away when it's the full moon. I never use my limited gifts to use her."

I glared. "But still, your child with her would still be an abomination to this world."

"Not exactly. The Van Helsing organization approved of werewolves fifty years ago. As long as they follow the rules put out for them." He smirks. "Mine and (Name) child will be allowed to live. While you cannot even get her pregnant again. Face it I am the better man."

I glared at that as anger coursed through my veins. 

He smirked. "I can't wait to see her as my species~ and for us to be together."

"She will never be yours or a mutt!" I shout. 

(Name) whimpers and tries to pull away from me. I hold her tight and sooth her. 

"You better get going. The sun will be up soon. Don't worry I'll take great care of My (Name)." He smirks.

I  glared and got up but not before punching him in the face.

He hit the ground and snarled at me. I smirked and grabbed him by the throat. "Touch her while I live and die a painful death." 

I throw him out in the hall. And then leave. After kissing my wife on the lips. Telling her I would return. And that we soon will be together again.


End file.
